


Visiting a Friend

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Bumblebee Week [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Honorable Mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Grimlock knows where he stands with Bumblebee.  They're best friends.
Series: Bumblebee Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139120
Kudos: 10





	Visiting a Friend

“Where’s Bumblebee?”

Denny and Russell didn’t know. Strongarm didn’t know. Grimlock wasn’t sure Sideswipe _cared_ by his answer - but that was just Sideswipe trying to act cool, Grimlock felt sure. Working his way further into the junk yard, Grimlock reached home base and Fixit, asking the last possible person who would know. “Where’s Bumblebee?”

“Hm? What? Oh! Right. Bumblebee! He’s in his quarters, isn’t feeling too well. I told him to take the day off! We can handle things…here, where are you going Grimlock?” The Autobot mini-con wheeled back and turned to face Grimlock as he plodded by.

“I’m just gonna make sure Bumblebee doesn’t need anything,” the Dinobot paused to look at Fixit. “Friends should check up on each other,” he stated firmly.

A smile spread on Fixit’s faceplate. “You’re right! I’ve already seen him today so I’m going to stay here at the console and monitor things. You go on.” The mini-con turned back to the console, then turned back to Grimlock again. “Grimlock. Are we - are we friends?” His optical ridges arched up, optics searching for answers. “If I was glitched - I mean sick, would you visit me?”

Grimlock’s optics widened. “Yes!” His emphasis startled the mini-con, sending him wheeling back. “Oops. Sorry. I mean, yes,” he said quieter this time. “Course I would.”

Fixit puffed up a little and nodded. “Well good! Uh. You should go on then.”

“Right,” Grimlock stood up a little straighter, _nearly_ forgetting why he was here! Turning to head into the barracks they’d built up, Grimlock followed the hallway until he was at Bumblebee’s room, reaching for the handle. Wait, that wasn’t right. Knock! That was the next step, and he congratulated himself on remembering, rapping on the door instead. “Bumblebee? Can I come in?”

There was a sound. Grimlock wasn’t sure it was a yes, but he also didn’t want to barge in - well. Okay, he did want to barge in but he’d learned that wrong, so he waited. “Bee?”

“Mm here, Grimlock.” He didn’t sound good. That was enough invitation for Grimlock, and he opened the door to peek into the entirely dark room. Bumblebee was on his berth facing away from the door. Grimlock closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor. “What, what’s wrong? What is it?”

“You’re sick,” Grimlock stated, “I wanted to check on you.”

Once his optics adjusted, Grimlock could see Bee had rolled forward and then over to face Grimlock, optics dim in the low light. “Oh. Yeah, I’m not. I’m not feeling so hot today,” Bumblebee admitted. “But I told Fixit to come get me if anything happened. Did something happen?”

“Nope,” Grimlock stated, determining that even if something _had_ he and the others would handle it while Bee rested. “Just checking on you.” The blue optics flickered slowly, then went back to dim.

“I don’t understand.”

Huffing softly, Grimlock shifted closer to Bumblebee’s berth. “You’re sick. I’m checking on you. That’s what friends _do_ is check on each other when they don’t feel well. Uh. And other things,” he tacked on quickly, since that wasn’t the only thing friends did for each other! “But right now you’re sick, so I’m checking on you,” he reiterated. “I could tell you a bedtime story,” Grimlock offered, keeping his voice quiet. “To help you get back to sleep.”

Bumblebee smiled. “Yeah I’d like that. Thanks, Grimlock. You’re a good friend.”

_The best,_ Grimlock thought to himself. “Okay. So there was this one time Mama Wheeljack was experimenting with energon to make it tastier,” his voice lowered as Bumblebee’s optics dimmed further. “And he decided to make it exciting, so that when it hit your fuel tank it’d pop a little,” quieter. “Slug stole some from the lab to try it out and,” he Grimlock paused, and grinned as he recognized the slack of a bot in stasis. “Sweet dreams, Bee.”


End file.
